


Allison chooses Five (Above all reason)

by GeorgeFredSlytherin



Series: Messed Up and Feeling It [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeFredSlytherin/pseuds/GeorgeFredSlytherin
Summary: Klaus and Diego have a couple of interesting conversations.





	Allison chooses Five (Above all reason)

Three days after Allison chooses Five over all reason, Klaus meets Diego on the roof. It’s early morning, and Klaus is slightly irritated with his brother for making him get up so early. The only reason he is doing it is because Diego had been out all night vigilante-ing – Is that a word? He’s pretty sure it’s not. Diego would be knocked out till at least noon, and they needed to talk about this.

“How have they all forgiven him?” Diego asks, the second Klaus sits beside him.

“I don’t know,” Klaus answers.

“It doesn’t make any sense!” Diego blurts. “Five killed people. That’s wrong!”

“You kill people.”  
“That’s different. I wouldn’t kill kids.”

“I know. That’s why I can’t handle it. The kids. The innocents. We always tried to save those people.”

Diego sighs. “I always thought they were bad though, like evil or something, but Five’s not evil…. Right?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t show a lot of emotion anymore. Just irritation most of the time. Who knows what’s going on in his head?”

Silence.

“I wish he’d just admit that it was wrong or…”

“I know.” They sit there for a while longer, but there’s really nothing left to say.

 

Seven days after Allison chooses Five over all reason, Diego and Klaus are in the kitchen making cookies. When Five and the others come in, Diego and Klaus leave. They’ve been avoiding each other for the last week, so neither boy is sure what puts this over the edge. When they come back fifteen minutes later, they find the rest of their siblings sitting in a heap around Five.

“What’s going on?” Klaus blurts, because Diego is ridiculously stubborn and Klaus can’t keep his mouth shut. LUTHER of all people sends them a dirty look.

“Nothing,” Allison says.

“Please leave,” Vanya says.

“You hurt Five. He’s crying,” Ben says, but of course only Klaus can hear that.

“He’s WHAT?” Klaus gapes.

“Go away,” Luther growls, holding himself in front of his younger older brother who is, strangely enough, sitting on the table. Allison moves in to comfort her brother while Vanya cycles out and stands next to Luther, forming some kind of tiny wall between Diego, Klaus and Five. 

“This is ridiculous,” Diego growls back. “Five claims to be a fifty-eight-year-old assassin who killed people mercilessly and now he’s freaking out because we’re avoiding him? Don’t be stupid – “  
“STUPID?” And yes, Vanya has been talking more, but none of her siblings can remember a single time she has erupted like this. “STUPID? ‘Killed people mercilessly?’ When did Five ever say he was merciless? When did he ever say those things didn’t hurt him? You know what people do when they’re hurt? They close off. They don’t just cry. Especially not when they are fifty-eight-year-old ASSASSINS! And you’re ‘avoiding him?’ You’re shunning him for what he did to save the world. To save his family. He did this to get back to us, to YOU! Now you can’t –no, won’t- look him in the eye. You’re the ones being stupid and ridiculous. Five saved everyone. Maybe you can’t forgive him, but you can at least be respectful. Just because he looks thirteen doesn’t mean you should use words like ‘stupid’ to describe him. And what do you mean ‘CLAIMS’ to be an assassin? You think he’s lying? Listen to me, if Five is lying, you have no reason to be angry. If he’s not, quite frankly, you can suck it up Buttercups. Maybe what Five did wasn’t right, but who are you to judge?” With that, Vanya grips Five’s hand and storms from the room.

 

Seven days, three hours and four minutes after Allison chooses Five above all reason, burning cookies snap Diego and Klaus out of their shock. After they have successfully rescued their treats from the oven, they sit down at the table and stare at each other. Diego speaks first.

“He showed emotion. Does that mean we should forgive him?”

There is a long silence and then Klaus says, “Why do we need to forgive him?” Diego raises one eyebrow prompting Klaus to continue. “Think about it Diego. Five didn’t hurt US. He hurt a lot of people, but not us.”

Diego frowns. “I can’t just get over this Klaus.”

“I can’t either, but, maybe that’s our problem? I don’t know. This doesn’t make sense anymore.” He gives a slight smile and says, “You look like your face is gonna drop off from stress.”

“Shut up Klaus.” It takes another minute before Diego says, “Maybe you’re right. Five made a decision that he had to make, right? We can’t just… get over it, but that doesn’t mean we have to blame Five. Maybe we can all...maybe…”

They end up talking about it for hours. By the time they are finished, all the cookies are rock hard. Klaus sighs and starts over.

 

Eight days after Allison chooses Five above all reason, Klaus walks into Five’s room with a hesitant Diego trailing behind him. They have a quiet conversation, kind of – Five doesn’t talk all that much, and it doesn’t last very long.

It’s mostly just apologies. When it’s over, Klaus and Diego end up hugging Five. Two of them will swear for the rest of their lives that they were not crying. Only one will tell the story accurately.

The next time Klaus makes cookies, they are for his whole family. (It still hurts, but they'll all work through it together.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m trying to find some fanfic that doesn’t swear. TUA doesn’t seem to have ANY. If you guys have some, please comment one or whatever. Contact me. Please?


End file.
